Partner In Crime
by Ms. LiviLivi
Summary: Menambah koleksi Crazy Couple. Baru nyoba di fandom ini. Just For Fun ! Enjoy


**SUICIDE SQUAD from DC**

* * *

Suara tawa, menggema dengan nyaring, suara tawa yang membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman. Suara tawa dari sosok kriminal kelas berat, suara tawa sang Joker, King of Gotham. Orang-orang menyingkir, tak ingin mendengar, tak ingin ikut campur dan tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengannya. Dia, sang Joker yang dalam balutan pakaian putih mewahnya, yang kini terlihat lusuh dan basah sedang berada di sana, di tengah jalan pusat kota Gotham, seakan tanpa rasa takut akan kedatangan sang musuh bebuyutan, Batman.

Ia merenung, merenungi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan tak bisa dihitung jam, euforia itu masih lekat dirasakannya, menempel kuat, dan masih membekas. Juga, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia kini sudah kembali ke jiwa lamanya, jauh sebelum sosok itu meracuni hidupnya, dan memasuki hidupnya dengan seenaknya, bahkan hingga sosok itu membuat dirinya menjadikan sosok itu ratunya, ratu di kota yang dicintai nya ini.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Harley Quinn. Sang mantan psikiater Rumah Sakit Jiwa Arkham. Mantan psikiater yang dulu berusaha menyembuhkannya, namun terjerat dengan pesona yang dimiliki sang Joker, bahkan rela melakukan apa pun deminya, dan bahkan menjadi gila seperti nya. Sosok yang kini menjadi ratu baginya, sosok yang memberi afeksi baru dalam hidupnya, walau tanpa ia sadari pentingnya sosok Harley Quinn bagi dirinya.

Melarikan diri tanpa sosok wanita pirang itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pengecut, ya walau sekilas tapi rasa itu ada. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Joker, rasa asing yang ditemuinya saat ini tak dipedulikannya dan hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya, yah... tidak ada yang menyalahkan seseorang dengan sifat keras kepala, tapi keras kepala itu membuatnya menyesal di suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan sang Joker, pria terdekat sekaligus anak buah kepercayaannya dibuat tak mengerti dengan tingkah atasan gilanya itu. Belum genap sebulan, sang Ratu ditangkap oleh Batman, Joker benar-benar menjadi lebih gila, ia tak ingin percaya dengan keadaan kejiwaan Joker yang tidak seperti 'biasanya', sang badut itu sangat tidak bergairah, kehilangan afeksinya, seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Namun, sebagai orang kepercayaan Joker ia sangat tau apa yang terjadi pada atasannya itu, tapi sekali lagi, kekeras kepalaan menghancurkan segalanya. Ia tidak percaya dan bahkan tidak berani menyebutkan kata-kata yang terlintas di kepalanya.

" _ **Dia Sedang Patah Hati."**_

Kata-kata normal, namun tabu jika ditujukan pada sosok badut menyeramkan, sosok badut yang menjadi teror bagi warga Gotham. Bukan hanya kata-kata tadi yang ia lontarkan dalam diam. Sebuah kalimat yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak percaya bahwa ia memikirkan kalimat itu.

" _ **Terlalu sepi disini, tak ada suara tawa ataupun celotehan riang dari Ratu. Yang ada hanya kesuraman. Jika seperti ini terus, sebaiknya kau segera kembali Ratu, kembali ke tahta mu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana suram itu menutupi tempat tinggal mewah milik sang Joker, tanpa ada tawa, hanya ada suasana mencekam dan kesuraman yang mencekik leher. Suasana seperti itu berlangsung sekitar 9 bulan, waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertahan dengan atmosfer itu, apalagi tingkah sang Joker yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di kamar pribadinya dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis senjata, dan bahkan tidur ditengah-tengahnya. Dengan dinding kamar yang berlukiskan tulisan tawa khas sang Joker, membuat suasana menjadi lebih berat.

Namun, tampaknya ada yang akan berubah di hari itu, sang orang kepercayaan Joker kini sedang berjalan cepat menuju ruang pribadi atasannya. Ia menyampaikan berita yang sangat bagus, ia mendapatkan informasi tentang sang Ratu yang kini sedang ditahan di fasilitas rahasia. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar suara itu, suara khas yang telah hilang selama 9 bulan, tawa yang keluar akibat informasi keberadaan sang Ratu. Ia hanya mengulum senyumnya.

.

.

.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuatnya berubah. Setelah mendengar informasi keberadaan Harley Quinn, ia tanpa pikir panjang mengumpulkan pasukan untuk mengunjungi laboratorium yang menciptakan bom mematikan yang terpasang di leher Harley saat ini. Ia kembali bertanya, kenapa ia melakukan ini kepada wanita itu, apa dia juga sudah terjerat pada pesona wanita pirang itu. Rela melakukan semuanya untuk Harley adalah hal baru untuknya, bahkan menyelamatkan Harley dari ledakan pesawat, walau sebelumnya ia tak ragu untuk menyeret Harley untuk semakin masuk ke dalam neraka. Mungkin dia tidak peduli. Namun satu hal yang pasti, hubungan keduanya bagaikan magnet. Berapa kali pun ia kehilangan Harley dan membuat Harley ditahan lagi, berapa kali pun Harley akan ditangkap, ia bersumpah tak akan mati, tidak akan mati sebelum ia menyelamatkan Harley. Ia tak akan menyerahkan Partner In Crime nya pada siapa pun.

.

.

.

 **Our place is in the Hell**

 **Our relation is a sins**

 **Our relation is forbidden**

 **But...**

 **My feeling to you**

 **Is love...**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
